Harry Potter et la malédiction des Dumbledore
by Miss Vivi
Summary: Il on une malédiction, mais personne la sais. Harry va tenter de la découvrire. Attention ma fic à la était corrigé par quelqu’ un qui est très de français sais à dire mon frère qui est en 5e secondaire.
1. Chapitre I:Une bien mystérieuse jeune fi...

Le premiere chapitre corriger

* * *

Harry Potter et le malédiction des Dumbledore

Weasley

& Inventer par moi&

I : Seyna Dumbledore

II : Dominique Dumbledore

III : Lionel Dumbledore

IV : Cassandra Potter

V : Antony Potter

VI :Miyu Dumbledore, Alias Nani

VII :Artémis Dumbledore, Alias Papi Mousquetaire

**Chapitre I **

**Une bien mystérieuse jeune fille ???**

Sa faisait 3 jour que Harry étais chez Ron et aujourd'hui ils allèrent sur le Chemin de Traverse grâce à un Portoloin. Mr. Weasley avais eu, cette journée, un anneau argent.

Arriver, ils entrèrent dans le chemin en premier, puis ils entrèrent dans la librairie, lorsque il entra...

-Tien, tien, si ce n'est pas Potty, le pauvre et la sang de bourbe.

-Malfoy !

-Alors Potter on traîne toujours avec Weasley et Granger ??

-Si j'étais toi, le p'tit blondinet, je me tairais !

-T'est qui beauté ? Dit Malfoy, d'un aire séducteur à la jolie fille.

La fille, comme la dit Malfoy, une vraie beauté : grande, yeux bleu perçant, peau doré, de long cheveux rose bonbon. Elle dominait Malfoy de toute sa hauteur car Malfoy lui arrivais au menton. Elle avait même un « percing » sur le sourcil qui étais relier par une chaîne a sont oreille.

-Seyna, et toi le p'tit blondinet? Répondis t'elle

-Draco, Draco Malfoy

-Ah, moi je préfère Dracon! HAHAHAHA. Dit' elle en riant au éclat et entraîna Harry, Ron et Hermione.

-SEYNA DUMBLEDORE !!!!!!

La fille en question se figea et se retourna doucement vers...

-Na...Na...Nani...ques...quesqu......quesqui' a? dit-elle en bégayant.

La Nani en question la regardent sévèrement puis, en éclatant de rire.

-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Tu...tu aurai du te voir! Dit' elle en riant.

-Nani ! tu m avais promis de pas le refaire. Râla Esméralda

-STOP.....Dite, quelqu'un peu nous expliquer...... Dumbledore ???? Dit Ron complètement perdu comme les autre.

-Oui bon...

-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!!!!

-......nous....

-HAHAHAHAHA !!!!!

-NANI !!!!!!!

-hou hou désole

-Bon... comme je disait nous sommes de la famille du directeur de Poudlard, ELLE c'est Miyu Dumbledore...et moi c'est Seyna.

- ????

Quoi? c'est la première que vous voyer une femme de 316 ans ??

-Quoi ?

-Miyu-chéri, aller viens, tu les a assez traumatisé comme ça, aller viens toi aussi Seyna. Dit un homme au cheveux aussi blanc que la femme et qui semblais très inquiet.

-Je ne les traumatise pas Artémis. Dit Mmes Dumbledore

-Papi Mousquetaire? Tu a l'air très inquiet, pourquoi ?

-1 on n'étais sensés être chez Albus il y a 30 minute et 2 c'est la pleine lune dans 6 jour. Dit-il entre ses dents.

-Ah j'arrive dans deux seconde.

Puis elle se tourna ver Malfoy.

-Naissais pas de te mettre sur mon chemin car tu verra le mur très vite OK...Mal au foie, et vous on se reverra à Poudlard...Bye.

Et elle partit rejoindre les deux autre.

Le trio rentra au Terrier et là une surprise les attendait, une surprise de taille.

* * *

A vous de me dire si vous l'aimer. 


	2. Chapitre II:Invitation et direction le D...

Le deuxième chapitre corriger

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre II**

**Invitation et direction le Diamant **

Arriver au Terrier, Mmes et Mr Weasley semblaient très heureux.

-M'man quesqu'il y a ?Lui demanda Ron

-Le Professeur Dumbledore nous invites au Bal en l'honneur du retour de sa petite-fille et.....

-QUOI ??? Dumbledore a une petite-fille ??

-Oui il a une petite-fille...tu me t'en souviens pas Ron ?

-Non

-Elle a quel age la petite-fille de Dumbledore? 40-45 ans ? Demanda Hermione.

-Non, tu la vieillie trop, elle va avoir 16 ans au Bal.

- 16 ANS! S'écria le trio.

-Oui 16 ans.

3 jour plus tard, la famille Weasley, Harry et Hermione étaient prêts à partir. Ils utilisèrent un portoloin qui les mena au Diamant, la résidence des Dumbledore.

Ils arrivèrent devant un immense portail fait en fer blanc. Au dessus du portail il y avais la lettre D et les murailles qui entourais la résidence étais en marbre blanc comme les escalier qui mène a la grande salle de Poudlard. Il y avait des dessins gravés dans le marbre de la muraille.

Ils entrèrent dans le domaine somptueux des Dumbledore. Le chemin de pierre était remplis de mosaïque de dragon et de fée de toute les couleurs. Sur les côté du chemin il y avait des colonnes de marbre et des vigne qui grimpaient sur les colonnes et les murs. Il y avait une odeur de rose dans l'air, ce qui laissait supposer qu'il y avait un jardin.

À travers les colonnes on voyais des rosier, des cerisier, des saules pleureurs et bien d' autre plante. A un endroit il y avait un cercle en pierre avec des bancs et des tables en pierre et a côté un petit étant.

Devant la porte principale il y avait une grande fontaine et la statue qui étais dans la fontaine étais le grand Merlin entouré d'un dragon chinois sculpté dans du marbre noir et orné de pierres précieuse :rubis, émeraudes, lapis-lazuli, améthystes, diamants et de l'or. L'eau sortais de la gueule du dragon et de la sphère qui étais dans la main de Merlin.

La maison, ou plutôt le château des Dumbledore étais d'une grande beauté. Les mur blanc et or, les vignes qui y grimpaient, la statue de la fontaine, le jardin de fleurs et l'allée pour ce rendre au Diamant. Tout était d'une grande beauté, comme dans un rêve.

Ils entrèrent dans le château et la première chose qu'ils virent fut une horloge gravée dans la roche. Un elfe de maison vêtu d'une robe bleu apparu en un éclair de magie et de fumée.

-Bonjour, vous êtes sûrement les Weasley, le maître Dumbledore vous attend dans l'observatoire, Thete'ilax va vous mener a lui. Dit le petit elfe du nom de Thete'ilax.

Harry se souvenait qu'il avait vu le bout d'un télescope sortir d'une fenêtre. Il suivit Thete'ilax avec les Weasley et Hermione a travers les couloirs du Diamant. Après avoir marché un peu il vit quelqu'un de familier. À sont grand étonnement, cette personne était Seyna, la petite-fille de Dumbledore, qui allais dans le sens inverse à lui.

**

* * *

**

Vous me dirais si vous lavais aimer.


End file.
